Under Her Spell
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Velvet Sky had some sort of hold under her. She would bend to her will, and do anything that she wanted, as long as Velvet would play these games, and she liked it...


_**AN: This is just something I thought up and I thought would be interesting to write, or type in this situation. This is going to be sort of different, and it is going to be a femslash story. With those things in mind, enjoy.**_

**Under Her Spell**

**I swear, the things this woman does, I swear that she is doing these things to be on purpose. She always does things like this, and the first time that something like this has happened, I thought it was an accident, but as the time went on, I could plainly see two things. One, she was doing this to me on purpose, and two, she thought that this was a fun game that she was going to keep playing for a long time to come. Heaven help me.**

**I was at a bar one night shooting pool when she walked in with her friends, and sat across the way at table far from me. I can still remember what Velvet was wearing. She was wearing a short leather black skirt, some heels, and a tight white top. She was sending me some lustful looks, and I literally couldn't keep a real big focus on what I was doing. I put the pool stick down, and went into the ladies bathroom.**

**I walked in the bathroom, but I could literally feel her eyes following my every move. Velvet was the most beautiful woman that I have ever met. I have had a crush on her from the first moment that I have laid eyes on her. She had a body was like it was chiseled out of stone, it was that perfect.**

**In the midst of my thoughts, I was pushed into a bathroom stall by someone. When I regained my composure, I saw that it was none other than Velvet herself.**

"**Well, well, look at what I have here." She whispered to me in a sultry and seductive tone of voice. "I have a toy that I can play with."**

**She flipped our positions, and slammed my back against the stall door. She forced my hands up against the top of the stall, and the look of lust in her eyes intensified. **

**Just then, the bathroom door opened, and someone else entered the bathroom. Velvet looked at me, and that mischievous grin she has when she was about to do something bad grew on her face. It took a moment to register what that meant for me, and then it dawned inside my mind very quickly.**

"**Vel, no." I whispered quickly, trying not to alert whoever was in the bathroom with us.**

"**Yeah. Think you can keep quiet?" Velvet whispered as she unzipped my pants.**

"**We can't..." I struggled to get out, trying to keep my voice low.**

"**Shut up while I had my fun." Velvet whispered. She pulled my pants down around my ankles, and brought one of her knees up into my crotch of my silk underwear. She began to grind the ball of her knee in my delicate area while she began to suck on the area of my neck, and pull at the skin with her teeth.**

"**I can tell that you are really enjoying this." Velvet said.**

**That was all too true, I really was enjoying this. She knew that this was turning me on, and she knew how to drag this out, what she was doing to me I mean, just to play with me. I hate it, and I hate her for doing this to me, but whenever she does this to me, I sit back, and enjoy the games that she plays.**

"**I know that you are so close, my pet. I know you are, but I am not finished with you yet." Velvet whispered into my ear. I hated when she would talk to me like that, like I was a toy, but if that meant for me to be touched in this way by that beautiful woman in front of me, than so be it. Sad, but tough.**

**As soon as the door to the bathroom slam shut behind the two of us, Velvet let up on me, and I fall to a heap on the floor. **

"**Clean yourself up, and meet me outside, because I want a ride home. Thanks, babe." Velvet said in a sing song voice. She unlocked the door, and stepped out of the stall, and walked back out the bar. I quickly fix my clothes, and walk out to the parking lot where she waited for me.**

* * *

><p><strong>We were driving back towards her place, when I felt her hand creeping up my pant leg. We came to a stop at a red light, and I turned my green eyes toward her, wondering what in the hell she was doing.<strong>

"**What are you doing?" I ask her.**

"**Whatever I want, and you are going to take it." Velvet said. I put the pedal to the metal, and keep on driving. Then she reached over, and slid her hand into my pants again. At this point, I am struggling just to keep my eyes open, and focused on the road ahead so I don't kill us both.**

**Just as I pulled in front of her house, she mounted me in the driver seat, forced my hands behind my back, and kissed me passionately. I could feel her tongue wrestling with mine, and something propelled me closer to her.**

**Then she did it, again...**

"**Well, thanks for the ride. Bye bye!" Velvet said happily, and she got out of the car, and went into her home. I sat there, feeling used and strangely enough satisfied.**

**She knows that I love this game we play, and she knows that I am willing to do this for as long as I want to.**

**I laughed to myself, and drove on home.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!<strong>_


End file.
